iPod Shuffle Challenge 4 ,,, Draco Malfoy
by Krysnel Nicavis
Summary: 10 random ficlets about Draco Malfoy. I DARE YOU TO TRY THIS! Rules are inside.


**Title:** iPod Shuffle Challenge #4  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Characters:** Draco Malfoy  
**Prompt:** iPod Shuffle Challenge  
**Word Count:** …  
**Rating:** T (Some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.)  
**Summary:** 10 random ficlets about Draco Malfoy. I DARE YOU TO TRY THIS! Rules are inside.  
**WARNINGS:** Some Slash.

**Author's Notes:**  
iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing …

* * *

**1****) "We're Not Gonna Take It" – Bif Naked**

Draco stood glaring at the other Slytherin students crowding the common room. "None of us have to put up with this shite. We'll present a united front at all times. We'll stand up against the hypocrisy of the other houses. This is _our_ year." The crowd cheered.

There had been a dispute between two of the younger years in Slytherin – outside the walls of Slytherin house. _In public._ The other houses had taken the opportunity to use the incident against them. Luckily quidditch today would put them in check.

**2****) "Tourniquet" – Evanescence**

He walked through the dark halls of his old school. It had been years since he'd been here. His mind's eye flashed a reel of seemingly random memories form his time as a student. One thing he was certain of was they were not at all good. At the time he'd thought they were. Years later, he knew he was wrong.

He felt an ache inside his chest. Regret. Not something the former Ice Prince of Slytherin was use to. He regretted things he had done, things he'd said. He regretted hurting people. But it was too late. He couldn't go back and change it all. Even if he could he couldn't even fathom where to _begin_.

He found himself in the Room of Requirements. Browsing the hidden items he came upon an archway with curtains. Curious, he stepped through them…

**3****) "Blooming 18" – Ace Of Base**

The sun was shining. It was summer. The first truly enjoyable summer since the war… The first that was honestly Voldemort free... Draco Malfoy was walking through the gardens as Malfoy Manner. He was turning eighteen tomorrow. Truly an adult and still learning what was to become of his life. Since the fall of the Dark Lord his parents' expectations for him had certainly changed. Before he'd been expected to follow in his father's every footstep. Now he could follow his own.

**4****) "Floorfiller" – A*Teens**

He stood at the edge of the dance floor with an expression of barely disguised disgust written on his aristocratic face. _This_ was music? How? He similarly refused to believe that the epileptic fits going on in the crowd could be considered dancing.

"Oh, pull your nose outta the air, Malfoy," a familiar voice said from his right. "Lighten up. It's just dancing."

"I fail to see how that is possible, Potter," he spat, more out of habit than anything. "What are_ you_ doing here anyway?"

"Could ask you the same question." Draco turned a glare at the former Gryffindor. Said Gryffindor just smirked, grabbed hold of Draco's wrist and dragged him into the crowd.

**5****) "To Be Loved" – Papa Roach**

He had to admit, some muggle activities were quite interesting to partake it. And he had to admit some of their modern music just called to him to move along to the beat. He also had to admit that pulling himself on stage, and having the club full of men catcalling for him wasn't bad either – even if they were just muggles. Of course the sparkling green eyes watching with unconcealed amusement helped. What could he say? Draco Malfoy just loved the looks he received every time he joined the strippers on their poles.

**6****) "Any Man Of Mine" – Shania Twain**

She stood confidently in front of the room full of people. A microphone in front of her, music playing through the speakers and the lyrics playing on the television screens. If it weren't for her lessons, he'd not even know what such things were. And this thing she was doing – karaoke – was his most recent type of lessons. He'd laughed when she'd first sung this song to break up with her former boyfriend. Even more so when he'd seen Ron's expression when the red-head realized that one Hermione Granger had then turned to serenade none other than Draco Malfoy with the very same song. Every time she sang it brought a fond grin to his proud features. Sitting off to the side he clapped along with others in the crowd and cheered when the song was over before retrieving his girlfriend.

**7****) "Don't Cha" – Pussycat Dolls (feat. Busta Rhymes)**

He admits it was probably the least opportune time for this to have happened – depending on perspective. But he sure enjoyed it. Who couldn't enjoy the Weaslette getting up on top of the Gryffindor table in the middle of dinner and dedicating such an… attention catching song to _him_. The look on her brother's face was worth anything, though. And he had to admit, between her and Pansy, she had a point. He was a bit surprised when there was a noticeable lack of disappointment on the expressions of the other two thirds of the Golden Trio, but that didn't matter. What did matter was that he was now moving to join the fiery young red-head dancing on the next table.

**8****) "Kiss Me" – Six Pence None The Richer**

_Blast the Weasley twins! Blast them into next cent__ury!_ If it wasn't for them then he wouldn't have ever found out what it felt like to enter into a lip-lock with the quidditch captain of Ravenclaw. Though he had to admit, Chang wasn't a complete waste of a kiss. Even more so when the little result of walking too close to a WWW mistletoe seemed to ruffle the mane of a certain green-eyed, scar-headed lion. No, on second though, the twins weren't so bad. Not that he'd ever admit it. Even under Cruciatus.

**9****) "Lovegame" – Lady GaGa**

The crowd had celebrated well into the next morning. Voldemort was gone. His family was free. Of course he'd been drowning his sorrows considering everything in his life that had lead to that point. At least he had until other activities became much more appealing. Especially when the Chosen One whispered _that_ phrase in his ear. That had led to an intense and thoroughly enjoyable lesson on exactly what a _'love game'_ was and how it worked. In fact, it was so enjoyable that they'd set up nightly lessons since.

**10****) "Fly On The Wall" – Miley Cyrus**

The pesky Gryffindors were fishing for information. They were not-so-subtly stalking the Slytherins trying to spy. Draco was currently glad that none of them were animangus'. At least, if they were, they were most likely not of the Rita Skeeter variety. Speaking of which, the beetle currently trying to hide by the sconce on the wall was eerily familiar. So much so that Draco began formulating a plan in his head…

- 30 -

THE END

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, actually no Backstreet Boys or Nickelback in this one, lol. That's a first.

Okay, #1 completely sucked. I'll admit it. And a number of the rest weren't among my best work. Though I suppose it wasn't too bad considering my mind was going completely blank. Hope y'all liked it anyway.

_chapter updated: __March 09, 2010_


End file.
